


Masterpiece Theatre

by Teirakeiso



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirakeiso/pseuds/Teirakeiso
Summary: 成束的阳光穿过窗户倾泻下来，照亮了安定的空气中慵懒悬浮着的尘埃微粒。未经整理的书柜上随意搁置的立体声音响里流淌出歌剧柔软的声音引诱他轻声哼唱，渐次加强抑扬集合而成微妙的行板，每个音符都安静地被那两片形状优美的小巧唇瓣心不在焉地模仿了出来。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)





	Masterpiece Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masterpiece Theatre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729198) by Hetaliyx. 



> 原文刊载于fanfiction，现已删除  
> 原作：Hetaliyx（https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2950698/）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 协力：lokane（https://www.gongzicp.com/cpzone/author/id/108223）   
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
>  And You

成束的阳光穿过窗户倾泻下来，照亮了安定的空气中慵懒悬浮着的尘埃微粒。未经整理的书柜上随意搁置的立体声音响里流淌出歌剧柔软的声音引诱他轻声哼唱，渐次加强抑扬集合而成微妙的行板，每个音符都安静地被那两片形状优美的小巧唇瓣心不在焉地模仿了出来。

“意大利？”

“唔嗯？先别动。”

“哦……好的，抱歉。”我挺直脊背，皱起眉头。制服里很热，我能感觉到我在出汗，我手臂下方的布料颜色变得昏暗，粘在我的身体上。很幸运他看不到我的后背，傍晚的热度几乎要烧焦一切，而我知道在这种时刻汗水的流动能让即使最专注的工人从他们的任务中分神。那也就是说，费里西安诺对他现在所做的事确实已经付出了极度且不符合他性格的注意力。我们已经在这里呆了许多个小时，而他一次都没有提到意面。新纪录。那么一点暗色的布料竟然如此困扰他吗？

或许并没有。但是依然，我并不确定我想知道。

“你还要画多久？我有些……不舒服。”

“为什么？没有那么热吧。”他没有把视线从他面前的帆布上移开，伸手抓住画架上的一管颜料，把画笔沉浸一罐浑浊的水中。一缕迷失的深褐色从他凌乱的马尾里逃开，粘在他脸上的一层薄汗上，但是他看上去并没有注意到。他正专心于的事情迷住了他。好奇心让我的脖子后面痒痒的。

“你说得容易。你没穿裤子。”

他的唇边细微地抽动了一下，他叹息了一声，往椅子里沉了沉。他身上那件宽松的蓝色衬衫把他橄榄色的皮肤衬得十分好看，盖住了那条他比长裤更加喜欢的干净的黑色短裤，但又让人对于那苗条的、交缠着的双腿提供了过度的关注。饱满的棕色眼睛从画布上移开了；它们在我的脸上徘徊了一段时间，然后又以一种过于夸张的规律转动了起来。

“好吧，我猜我们今晚就可以画完了。想看看吗？”

“嗯，当然。”我放下手里拿着的头盔，从一堆旧杂志和手稿旁边缓慢地移动过去。意大利的阁楼里的确有着一大堆垃圾。但这样的垃圾让人想要在这里坐上几个小时去窥探。他咯咯地笑了起来，伸手关掉了因为音轨变换而陷入沉默的音响。

“我还没有画完，还是说我们可以明天早上再到这里来？”

“好的。”没有来得及多想，我把手放到他的肩膀上，审视着这幅花费了整整一天的作品。他有些惊讶地看着我，不过又笑了起来，用一块旧抹布擦着他被颜料沾染了的手。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“它……它很……”我脸红了，无法长久地看着这幅画。或许让费里来画我的肖像并不是个好主意。“我……它很……好吧，嗯，它只是……”

“你不喜欢它么？”蹙起的眉毛和他的眼睛都显示着他受伤了。我在脑海里斥责了自己一声。

“不！它很美。它只是……”

当涉及到面前这个人的时候，我永远无法准确地表达我的想法。

我该怎样告诉他他的笔触简单而而有表现力的运用使我的颈背发麻？我又该如何承认即便是他今天试图完成的最基本的线条和阴影都有可能是我见过最具想象力的东西？令人迷醉而又无法呼吸，栩栩如生，又有着夺取一切的气度。金发碧眸。我双肩中蕴藏着的力量极度简单而又坦率，军装制服精心剪裁出的权威营造着我所期望的精准氛围。是的，这种物理上的相似直接且忠于生活。但我无法自控地期望他就此停住。

他是如何设法剖析我的每一缕灵魂又将其放置到画布上是我永远无法解开的一个谜。看着自己的这幅画像我就知道它永远不会是我想要悬挂在我的国会中的那种画作，当然不是因为它准确无误（并非如此）或是因为它不求甚解（再一次，也并非如此），而是因为这对我来说过于重要，因此我不会让任何人，即使是我的上司也不会，看到它。是这幅画的氛围，他赋予我的气质，他所捕捉到的情感，抓住了我的双眼，以及徘徊在它们之间的念头。我可以清楚地看到我是如何被构思着由他的手细致入微地描绘出来的。我沉思中的面容的反射（这一切意大利都关注着）是我的眼睛变得有神采，让画的气氛由强大而独立的国家软化为一个期盼地凝视着画框外的什么东西的、陷入热恋的年轻人。我唇角小心描绘的阴影给我的表情增添上了隐秘而晦涩的暖意；无论谁看了都会知道我值得依靠。我的头发以一种几乎情绪化的方式闪着光，因为一两笔简单的笔触而看上去比平时稍显凌乱，而他柔化我颈部和手部线条的方法又太过亲密。如同在恋人一般爱抚过它们之后，他试图把这一切分享给观者似的。

“它只是……不太客观。”

“这是什么意思？”有些迷惑的样子，费里转身看着那幅画，指尖擦过他用心描绘的我的制服的布料。“我只是把我所看到的画出来而已。”

“那个，你一定要把你看到的东西全部画出来吗？你不能让我看上去不那么……”我该用哪个词？可爱？糊涂？我选择易感。“易感？”

“但是……你看上去总是很易感。”

“……我什么？”

一开始我以为我听错了。但当那双大而美丽的棕色眼睛转向我的时候，我感觉到自己脸红了。我清楚地明白了。

“你看上去总是那个样子；我不知道该怎么把你画得不一样。”

带着一点尴尬，我再次看向那幅画作。至少我看上去足够有吸引力。我猜。而且如果你只是瞥一眼的话，画上的情感就没有那么引人注目。意大利皱了皱眉。

“你在干什么？”

“嗯？哦……没什么，别担心。”

“它有什么不好的地方吗？”他歪了歪头，看着那幅画。我摇摇头，弄乱他的头发。

“不，它很完美。只是……你能再画一张吗？让我看上去不那么像意大利眼中的我，更像我的人民眼中的我。”

“我觉得每个人都是这么看你的，路德维希。你穿制服看上去很帅。”他高兴地伸了个懒腰，从椅子上滑下来，光裸的双足陷进一张满是灰尘的旧地毯的纹路里。“呗，现在下楼吧，我来给我们两个人做意面！”

“唔，好的。你先下去吧。我随后就下来，好吧？”

“好，好。”他已经走过了那摇摇晃晃的台阶的一半。意面的召唤对他来说很有用；他从来不擅长于拒绝它的诱惑。

摇了摇头试图把自己重置回军人的状态，我重新审视起那幅画。我的确不应当让他来做这件事的。或许某些人类的画家，他们没有他的技巧与精致，会更加合适。看着我的脸由他的手一点点细致地描绘出来开始……变得有些令人不安。

我坐进他的椅子里，座位还是温热的。而我突然想起我身上的制服，沉重而十分炎热。我解开外套，脱掉内衫，感受着空气接触到我无遮蔽的胸口让我释然地吐出一口气。我闻到自己身上的味道，重而粗粝，因此我决定在下楼吃晚餐前先去洗个澡。

他是怎样做到的？怎样？我弄不懂这个男孩，永远不会。这样一个几乎什么都相当不擅长的国家是怎样能够把一件事做得如此完美的？一个只有极少耐心和短暂注意力的人又怎样可以连续坐上好几个小时，愉快而沉默地处理着最细微的色彩？实在是不可思议。以一种美丽而让人心跳加速的方式。我永远不想弄懂的不可思议。永远。

有些东西只是太过完美而让人不愿质疑。

“呗，德意志，”他先喊道，当他跑回阁楼时仓促的脚步声让我脸红。“我刚刚想起些——哦。”

“唔？”我刚好在此刻抬起头，看见他大睁的眼睛刚刚越过楼梯的扶手，沉在楼梯井里的腰部还停留在地板下方。

“嗯，我刚想起来。”

“想起什么？”我拂了拂头发，从椅子上跳下来，把制服丢在那里，往他的方向走过去。

“今晚过会儿在剧场有场演出……我想问问你想不想去。是场歌剧。”

太阳正在西沉，金色的光芒洒满了整个温暖的空间，照亮了其间的纯木、灰尘和所有华丽的、平凡的旧物，而在所有这些物品之中意大利散发出甜蜜而使人迷醉的香气。令人渴望的，我所珍爱的……他的面容在这样的光线中如同来自天国。甜蜜而醒目的，一抹细微的绯色爬上他漂亮光滑的脸颊。他在因为什么而脸红？意大利从不脸红。这个男孩从不感到羞耻。

“这取决于，你今天做了训练吗？”

浓烈起来的绯色以及他拒绝直视我的眼神的动作告诉我不，他没有。我叹息了一声。

“意大利……”

“别生气路德维希，我是说我真的做了。我只是……我被一本书迷住了。然后你又叫我来画这幅画，所以我就……”

“忘记了？”

“大概吧。”

我啧了一声，把手塞进口袋里。“那么现在，在你完成训练之前我们都不会去别的地方了。”

“但是德意志，那是——”

“不行。”

“哦求你了。拜托？”

“等到你能做十个俯卧撑的时候才行。一般只有女孩子才不做俯卧撑，但她们好歹也可以做一个。”我走下楼梯，但他固执地站在楼梯井里，乞求地望着我。

“但那是剧院，路德维希！我以前在一个小剧院里待过。罗马爷爷教我……事实上我挺擅长的。”

“而我现在在教你像个男人一样战斗。我确信你也可以擅长这个，如果你更努力一点的话。”都是谎言，不过他不需要知道。“我们下次再去剧院好吗？现在先让我过去。”

我又往前走了一步，希望他从我面前移开。我们站得很近，他的脸几乎贴上我赤裸的胸口，但他唯一的回答只是一声模糊而透不过气来的噪音。

“别这样，费里西安诺。我得在晚饭之前洗个澡。”

“这样就很好，你不用洗了。”他的声音紧紧的，带着呼吸声。我皱了皱眉，低下头。

“我需要，我流了一天的汗了而且……”

一张可爱的，几乎带着苦痛的脸靠近了我。颤抖的手停留在我的胸口，他的每个动作里都明显地带有强迫性质的冷静。

“这样就很好，路德维希……你闻上去很好。”

我有些不相信地抬起手臂闻了闻。强烈，苦涩……事实上完全没有什么特别好闻的。

“哦，好吧……随便了。让开一点我好……”

他迅速地踮起脚亲吻了一下我的嘴唇，在一瞬间切断了所有编排好了的想法。

“……你在干嘛？”我突然间过于专注于他放在我胸膛上的手，他的腿在我腿间轻轻地向前弯着，汗液沿着我的脖子往下淌到后背。我身上的味道，显得更加，更加让人注意了。他眨了眨眼睛。我发现自己被他的嘴唇迷住了。他漂亮的唇瓣，粉色的，微微分开着，美味如同香草，如同仙境。我的手不自觉地捧住了他的脸颊，带着点潮湿，散发着温度。他闭上眼睛，再次亲吻了我，朝我的方向倾过身子，抚摸着我的胸口，断断续续地碰触着一边的乳头。

“你在这样的光线里看上去很好看。”他在短暂而潮湿的碎吻里嗫嚅着，唇瓣间吸吻碾磨的柔软声音让我变得奇怪，无论我多么熟悉这一切。他身上的味道，香辛料与红酒和干净泥土的味道，诱人且无法抵抗。慢慢地，他推开了我。我用拇指抚摸着他的上唇。

“好吧……”我的声音干涩而不熟悉。我清了清嗓子，又试了一次。“好吧，如果你想的话我们今晚就去剧场了。”

“不，不用了。”他把脸贴到我的颈侧。“我改变想法了，我更想在这儿跟你待在一起。”那双手沿着我的身体往下，徘徊着，抓住了我的臀部揉捏着，“如果我明天想要完成这幅画的话，今晚我想要些奖励。”

“……好的。”

没有一声提醒，他就退了回去。

“现在下楼，晚饭之后我们就能把画画完了。面粉用完了，所以今晚我们吃焙土豆代替啦。”

意大利的注意力持续时间很短，的确如此。我突然间再次想起那一刻，那种尴尬的、半勃起的感觉在我脊柱的尾部不适地徘徊着。但今晚不久后拥有他的想法，充斥着我的大脑，让他的碰触支配我，和他在帆布上描画我一样准确地比任何歌剧都要吸引我。


End file.
